A juice maker apparatus is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 91-4356 which was filed on May 9, 1989 by the present applicant. This device includes two helical gears for crushing fruits or vegetables, screws connected respectively to the shafts of the helical gears, a driving section for supplying driving power to the helical gears, a filtering sieve surrounding part of the helical gears and the screws, and a housing for supporting the driving section, the helical gears and the filtering sieve.
Since this juice maker uses the helical gears of usual form, it can extract the juice from a source material, but it is difficult to crush the fibroid materials, i.e. the fiber of the source material. Further, the filtering sieve which is intended to separate the juice from the dregs, i.e. the juice extracted material, inadequately extracts juice from the dregs. In the event complete extraction is attempted, the resulting juice contains fibroid materials which reduce the eye pleasing attractiveness of the juice.
Further, the manufacturing of the helical gears is a time-consuming process, while there is encountered much difficulty in machining the helical gears. Further, the produced juice can be oxidized depending on the material of the helical gears, and therefore, a need for the improvement of the helical gears came to be felt.
Further, if the working section consisting of the helical gears, the filtering sieve and the housing is to be cleaned by detaching it from the driving section, the detachment and a re-attachment of it is difficult. Further, there is also required a means for closely contacting the two helical gears together.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above described disadvantages of the known juice maker.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a juice maker which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a juice maker which efficiently extracts juice from raw juice containing material and separates the extracted juice from the juice extracted material and delivers the extracted juice and the juice extracted material to the outside of the housing to facilitate access to the extracted juice and clean-up.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a juice extractor which utilizes crushing and compression forces to fully extract juice for raw juice containing material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of extracting juice from juice containing material.
The juice making method according to the present invention is capable of extracting nutrition from the fibroid materials (fiber of source material) by crushing the fibroid materials utilizing a pair of helical gears.
The juice making method includes the steps of: cutting the raw material by means of the end portions of the teeth of one of the gears, and inserting the cut material into the inter-teeth space of the other gear; compressing the cut raw material within the inter-teeth space and crushing the cut raw materials through the combined function of the end portion of the teeth of one of the gears and pockmark portions of the fillet portions of the other gear. Thus the fibroid materials are crushed, and the nutrition contained in the fibroid materials are extracted together with the juice.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention is a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a more thorough understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.